The Final Battle: The end of a hero
by ArisaAriyoshi
Summary: Based on the Dragonball Online timeline: The final battle between Goku and Vegeta reaches a heart-breaking aftermath and Gohan and the rest of the Z-warriors say a final good bye to a close father, grandfather and friend. Character death, tear- jerker


_**The final battle's tragic ending: The end of a hero**_

_**November 30**__**th**__** Age 801, 11:35pm**_

Vegeta held the dead body in his arms, it was cold and lifeless, eyes still open with tears streaming down them, but there was nothing in there, no shine, no emotion, nothing.A faint smile was on the dead saiyan's face. Black hair disheavelled with stipes of gray, and heaps of blood covering the skin and torn clothing.

Vegeta had only just defeated him in a violent final battle in outer a few minutes ago, his friend was sobbing and telling Vegeta that he will see him in the afterlife.

Grief covered the prince's face as he closes his friend's eyes and placed him took out a capsule and released the coffin, he placed the body inside and closed the was time for the prince to go home to earth and spend the rest of his days there.

_**December the 1**__**st**__** Age 801, Planet Earth 12:30pm**_

Gohan was getting dinner done for Pan and her brother had been a few days since his father had left earth with worried about him everyday.

"Hey Otousan, when is Goku Ojiisan coming back from outer space?" asked Gomark . "He's coming back soon right?".

"Maybe, my son." Gohan told his second born child. "Ojiisan might be back alive, he might not.". Suddenly Gohan felt an empty space where his father's ki once was. "No...Otousan..." he thought. "You can't be dead..."

Suddenly the phone rang, Gohan picked it up, it was Bulma and she was sobbing her heart out. "Gohan-kun, please come here right now! You're father has just died..." Bulma sobbed. "He just died a few hours ago...Vegeta won the battle, please come now!"

Gohan dropped the phone in shock, his worst fears were confirmed, his father was dead. He told his children to get dressed and come to Capsule Corp with released a car capsule and flew to where his father was.

"Oh, Gohan, I'm so sorry...Goku...he just died...I'm so sorry!" sobbed rest of the remaining z-warriors were all surrounding the Capsule Corporation building, shedding tears over the dead hero.

"First, Oolong, then Puar, then Yamcha, then Chichi and now Son." Whispered Tenshinhan. "Such a senseless loss..."

Mr. Satan and Piccolo all nodded in agreement, Chaozu, Lunch and Roshi were filling the coffin with flowers for the furneral. Bura and Marron were cleaning up Goku, and preparing him for the furneral.

Goten was sobbing and Trunks was consoling his best friend over the death of his Chichi had died of an illness now his father is gone for looked at Vegeta, who was crying silently.

"Where is he?" she whispered sadly to Vegeta. "I want to see him...where is my grandfather?". Vegeta looked at the floor sadly. "He's being dressed and cleaned up for the furneral, Pan...You may see him shorty..."

Pan looked down angry at the floor, her grandparents and mother did not deserve to die.

Her paternal grandparents were both only in their sixties, her mother and maternal grandmother both died younger than Goku and Chichi.

"Why couldn't they live as long as everyone else's grandparents? Why did they have to die so soon?" she thought to herself. "This shouldn't have happened to them!"

She punched the floor and started to sob her heart her younger brother was confused about what was happening. Gomark wondered why so many of his family and friends were sobbing their hearts out at his grandfather's return from space.

He was only four years old but he never got the chance to fight at a young age like his father he grew up like a normal boy, so he was more unaware of death than his father before him.

"Otousan, why is everybody sad? It's a good day, Goku Ojii-san is coming back from space" Gomark asked Gohan confusingly. "and where is Ojiisan anyway? I know he's eating alot of food in Bulma Obaa-san's room"

Gohan looked sadly at his son, he had to tell Gomark what really happened to his grandfather. "Gomark...your grandfather is not eating...he's not here anymore...my son, your grandfather has gone to heaven, he died."

"He's dead?" Gomark's face turned into a sad frown and the boy started to choke with sadness "Is he dead like Okaasan and Obaa-san?"

"Yes, Gomark...he's gone... and he won't come back..." sobbed Gohan. "But he will be watching over you, and Okaasan and Obaa-san too." Gohan hugged his son tightly.

"Is his body going to be in there, still and cold like Okaa-san and Obaa-san's?" sobbed Gomark."Yes." sobbed Gohan to his youngest child "Goku Ojii-san's body is going to be there..."

Gomark started to cry loudly as he hugged his father, Kuririn glanced at the father and son and started to sob was once of his closest friends and now for the third and final time, he was gone.

Three times he had to witness Goku's death and now it was getting too much for the 65 year old to sobs turned into wailing screams of sadness as Tenshinhan watched on sadly.

Just then Bulma walked out of the Capsule Corperation sadly, holding back any more tears. "Guys, you may see Son-kun now..." she choked.

The Z-warriors entered the living room, and gathered around the coffin. Goku's eyes were closed and he now had a peaceful expression. He was dressed in a black hakama and his hands were crossed on his chest.

Flowers surrounded him as if he was sleeping in a flower of the Z-warriors and their friends started to sob heavily for their lost friend.

Even Piccolo and Tenshinhan were shedding thears over their frtiend's sudden death.

"When is everyone else coming?" Gohan asked Bulma. "Soon, Gohan-kun, very soon"

The gang soon packed everything and left for the church, Goku was placed in a hearse in front of them.

Many heroes around the world and other visitors have come all over the galaxy to farewell the legendary hero. Monkey D. Luffy, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki and many more heroes were just as hit hard by the tragedy as the Z-warriors were.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR ANYMORE!" screamed Luffy "FIRST I LOSE ACE AND NOW GOKU IS TAKEN FROM ME!".

"We are all hit hard by Goku's death" sobbed Naruto "But we all have to be strong, it's what Goku will want..."

Later, the church seats were packed and the furneral had begun.

"Son Goku has enriched our lives with his heroism, his coaurage and his kindness. He has left behind his two sons and his two grandchildren to carry on his legacy." Said Superman. "We were all as lucky to know him, May some of you please stand up and talk about how mkuch he was touched our lives?"

Bulma was the first to stand up.

"When I met Son-kun, he was a rambunctious little boy who had lived in the mountains isolated from people, Sometimes when I think about his nativity back then I laugh nowadays because those days with him were priceless."

Kuririn was the next to stand up.

"Goku and I met in September 11th Age 749, when we both became students to Muten Roshi-sama, the Turtle hermit. At first we were both rivals but quickly became the best of friends.

He and I had our match together in the 22nd Budokai, around nearly four years later and when I was killed the next day by one of Piccolo Daimaoh's minions he fought against the evil namekian and brought me back with the Dragonballs, he did the same thing when I died the second time, nine years later."

Vegeta was the third to have a tribute to the dead hero.

"When I landed on earth to destroy you all, I was defeated by Kakarot and vowed to become stronger than he was.

Eventually the man who sent me to destroy earth and other planets , Frieza, was revealed to be a monster who betrayed and nearly destroyed all of the saiyan race and I died trying to avenge them, but Kakarot eventually defeated Frieza by becoming the super saiyan.

Then my son came from the future to finish Frieza off by also becoming a super saiyan. For years I have trained to become a super saiyan too and succeeded, and eventually the rivalry between Kakarot and I became a strong friendship, an irreplaceable one."

Many tributes later it was the final turn for the tributes, Gohan's.

"Otou-san has always looked out for me. No matter how much danger we faced, Otou-san was always here for us.

He even sacrificed himself to save us many times, but he was also a father, and we had so many times trained me in martial arts alongside Piccolo-san and eventually he taught me how to go Super Saiyan.

The two weeks before the Cell Games were probably the best weeks I had spent of that year. We spent time together living in peace before the games had started.

He will always be a father to me, and the only father at that. I will misss you, Otou-san."

The crowd walked out of the church afterwards and placed Goku's coffin into the plot where Chichi was buried two years before and each took their turn to lay the hero to rest.

Suddenly they all heard a familiar voice.

"Ossu! Everyone." Smiled Goku's voice. "I know how hard it must be for you all to lose me for good but do not wallow in your sadness, I'm happy in the afterlife with Kaio-sama, Chichi, Yamcha, Oolong and the others!"

"But Otou-san." Frowned Gohan "We all still need you!"

"Gohan, you know I can't come back because Dende sealed the dragonballs a few years back." Said Goku.

"But please do not live in grief Gohan, same with you guys, I want you to live the rest of your lives happily, please do it for me, Chichi and the others, ok?

The many friends of Son Goku all smiled up happily in the sky and dall decided to live happily.

" I'm off, see you all in the afterlife, bye bye." smilled Goku as he waved to everyone.

And everybody lived the rest of their lives happily and eventually were reunited with Goku when their times came

And three years after Goku's death, Gohan wrote a book in memory of his father, "Groundbreaking science".

Many people read it and all learned ki control and the world lived happily ever after.

_**THE END**_

_**Dedicated to Dragonball Online and Goku's tragic end.**_

_**Son Goku **_

_**Age 737-Age 801, **_

_**aged 64 years, Rest in Peace, our loyal hero**_


End file.
